Ranma 12: Who is this girl? Ryoga's sister
by Maroon Caludin
Summary: Ryoga finds a young girl whom looks alot like him. What she's Ryoga's sister!
1. Default Chapter

**_Ranma ½_**

Chapter One

Who is this girl?

Ryoga's sister?! 

She walked down the street of Nabiko her head lowed a bit. She had short blown hair much like Akane with a orange bandada tied around her head the tie hanging on the left side of her head, with blown eyes wearing red dress that went above her knees with a black belt tied around her waist with a silver buckle on it with wearing a silver bracelet on her right arm wearing red boots that went a little bit past her ankles. She wasn't very tall. She looked about 12 or 13 years old. Nor did she look very happy. She looked exatused and was. She was so tired. She just wanted to coplised right there and then but knew she couldn't for God knows what would happen to her then. So she kept walking and walking even though her poor tired out body didn't agree with her she ignored it and kept on walking and walking. Slowly growing weaker and weaker. Until suddenly plop down she feel forward her face falling to the side her bangs falling down over her eyes a bit her eyes shut sound asleep.

Meanwhile not far from there.

"Ranma get back here!" Akane yelled chasing a red haired girl Ranma-Chan a big blown wooden mallet in her hands ready to hit him taking a swipe at him.

"Ahh! Hey Akane cut it out!" She yelled dodging running for her life.

"Ranma!!!!" Ryoga yelled running after them both.

They continued to chase her but then it was only Akane chasing her after they turned a corner. Ryoga had lost them. This wasn't unusual for him but not noticing he continued to run thinking he was still chasing Ranma wondering where he or she went.

"Ranma!!" He yelled looking around having had stopped then starting running again on his quest to kick Ranma's ass.

He ran down the street not paying attention to where he was going and tripping and falling on his face on something.

"Ouch." He excaimed laying there his head up putting his right hand on the side of his head. "What was that?" He wondering sitting up.

He heard some whimpers then.

"…? Huh?" He stood up and looked down to see below him a young girl looking about 12 or 13 years old with short blown hair much like Akane's wearing red clothing and red shoes that went a bit past her ankles with a orange bandanna tied around her head laying on the ground uncoucious. "What?" He knelt down by her getting off of her so he's not standing on her anymore. "Hey are you alright?" He asked shaking her a bit.

No answer. She just whimpered a little bit.

"Hey are you alright?" He shook her again.

Still no answer. Another whimper. That's the only reponuse he got and the only one he probaby would be able to get.

So he turned her over looking at her beartryful face noticing how much she looked like him but ignored it and picked her up and stood up.

"Come on." He said. "I'll take you home." He said walking off toward home and for once in the right direction.

Moments later after arriving there when he wanted to be there he walked up to the door.

"Here we are." He said to the sleeping girl.

"…" She made no repounce just continued to sleep.

He put his right hand on the golden doorknob still holding her in his left arm and turned the doorknob and pushed the door in opening it. Then he stepped inside turns around and closed the door behind him putting his right arm back to holding her.

"Come on." He said.

He walked across the room through a doorway into a room, which looked like a bedroom. Which it was. Ryoga's bedroom in fact. There was a bed with tan yellowish colored sheets. He walked over to it pulled back the sheets and laid the girl down then covered her with the sheets.

"Good-Night." He smiled. "Sleep well." He said.

Then he turned and walked out of the room.


	2. The strange girl awakes my she looks alo...

**__**

Ranma 1/2

Chapter Two

The strange girl awakes

My she looks a lot like Ryoga!

__

Authors Note

Well here's chapter two. Please let me know what you think.

__

"Mmm…" The young girl moaned.

She slowly opened her eyes.

"…Huh?" She sat up.

She was in a small room and was in a bed.

"Where…Am I?" She wondered.

She put her legs over the side of the bed and slowly stood up. She glanced around and spotted the door right across from the bed. Slowly she walked over to it. It was shut. She put her hand on the doorknob and opened it. She peeked into the next room. It was a small living room. There appeared to be nobody in it. She stepped out of the bedroom and walked into the living room. She glanced around there on the right was a couch and a small TV to the left was a door. She walked over to the door then froze. She had heard a rather loud noise. It sounded like a snore. She blinked.

"What…Was that?"

It was coming from the other side of the room. She decided to confirm what it was and made her way over there. She went on the other side of the couch so she was facing where a person could sit and there laying on it his arms and lays hanging off it snoring loudly laid a young boy. He had short black hair and was dressed in orange pajamas. She stood there a moment.

"He must of brought me here." She said softly.

Then without warning he let out another loud snore turned in his sleep and fell right off the couch. The girl jumped back surprised.

"Ahh…" She yelled quietly.

"Ahh…Huh…?" He sat up on his knees blinking.

"Uh…" She stood there staring at him.

He turned his head and looked over at her.

"Huh…? Oh you awake." He stood up.

"…" She stood there still staring at him.

"How you feeling?" He asked.

"…Fine. Thank you." She said.

He smiled.

"So…Um…Hungry?" He asked.

"Well…" Her stomach growled.

"Ha…Guess so." He smiled.

"Heh…Yeah. Guess I am." She said.

"Alright what would you like then?" He asked.

"Well…I dunna. What have you got?" She asked.

"Well…Let's see…As far as breakfast food…Eggs…Mainly…Sorry…" He said embarrassed.

"Heh…That's alright. I like eggs." She said.

"Alright then. Well uh how do you like your eggs then?" He asked.

"Scrambled please. If that's not any trouble of course." She answered.

"Alright. You got good taste. Well I'll go make them then. You can stay out here you want or wait in the kitchen. Whichever." He said.

"I'll wait in the kitchen I guess." She replied.

"Alright." He walked off into the room to the left which was the kitchen.

She followed.

"Have a sit." He said as he walked over to the refridgerater.

"Ok." She said sitting down at the kitchen table in the middle of the room.

He pulled out a gray colored carton of eggs. Then he went to the cardboard near the refridgerater and bent down and pulled out a frying pan. He went over to the dish drying rank and pulled out a spectra. He went back over to the stove and placed the flying pan on it then took and egg and cracked in on it and put it in. Then he took another and repeated the process. He turned on the stove picked up the spectra and held the handle of the flying pan mixing the eggs together. Finally when it was done he turned off the stove then went back over to the dish drying rank and grabbed a small plate. He brought it over to the stove and placed the eggs upon it. He took the plate and walked back over to the dish drying rack and grabbed a fork and put it on the plate and brought it to the table and placed it in front of the girl whom was watching him.

"There you go." He said.

"Thank you." The girl said.

He walked back over to the dish drying rank got himself a plate and helped himself to the remaining eggs then went back over to the dish drying rank and got a fork put it on the plate and sat down across from the girl. The girl had already started.

"Their very good." She said smiling.

"Thanks." He replied.

He began to eat then stopped.

"So…What's your name?" He asked.

"Oh…Suiko…Suiko Yoshi." She replied. "And yours?"

"Ryoga Hibiki." He replied.

"Well pleased to meet you Ryoga-San and thank you." She said.

"Pleased to meet you as well Suiko-Chan but please just called me Ryoga." He said.

"Then you must not call me Miss Suiko just Suiko." She smiled.

Ryoga smiled.

"Very well Suiko." He replied. "So Suiko where do you live?" He asked.

"…Well…" She looked down a little.

"…D…Did I say something wrong?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"No…No. Don't worry about it." She replied.

"So…Uh…Where do you live?" He asked again neviously.

"Well…No where really." She answered.

"No where?" Ryoga blinked. "What do you mean no where?" He asked.

"I don't live anywhere. I just well wander." She replied.

"Oh…Why's that? How are old are you?" He asked.

"Twelve." She answered.

Ryoga nodded.

"I figured something like that. But then why do you wander? Shouldn't you be at home?" He asked.

"I don't have a home. I'm by myself." She answered.

"By…Yourself?" He questioned.

She nodded.

"Yes." She replied.

"Oh…I'm sorry." Ryoga said.

She shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. I don't mind…Really…" She said.

"…If you would like you could stay here for awhile if you want…" He said.

She blinked.

"No no. That's alright." She said.

"It's ok." He said.

"Would I be a burden?" She asked.

"No no. Not at all." He answered.

"Alright. But you sleep in the bed. I'll sleep on the couch." She said.

"No I'll sleep there." He insisted.

"No. Please I rather like sleeping on couches. I always used to at home." She said.

"Well…If you want to…But if it gets uncomfable you let me know ok?" He said.

"Deal." She replied.

He smiled.

"Alright then." He looked at her. "You know…It's like looking in a mirror." He said.

Suiko looked up at him.

"Hm? What is?" She asked.

"Looking at you. We look a lot alike." He explained.

"Yes. I noticed that." She replied.

"So were you headed anywhere anyway?" He asked.

"No. Not really…Nowhere to go." She replied.

"Why's that?" Ryoga asked reluctantly.

"Well…My parents died awhile back." She said.

"Oh…I'm sorry." Ryoga said.

"No don't worry about it. They weren't my real parents but it didn't matter." She smiled. "I liked them all the same."

"Oh…Your adopted?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Yes. My real parents I guess gave me up." She said.

"Gave you up?" Ryoga asked.

"Yes. They didn't want me." Suiko said.

"But…How do you know that?" He asked.

"I asked." She answered.

"That's horrible." Ryoga said.

She shrugged. A few minutes later.

"Hey…Ryoga?" She said.

"Hm?" Ryoga replied.

"Um…You said your last name is Hibiki right?" She questioned.

"Yes. Why?" He asked.

"Well…Did you only live here in Japan?" She asked.

"No. I used to live in China." He said.

"…" She paused.

"Why?" Ryoga asked.

"Well…do you know of any other Hibiki's?" She asked.

"No. I don't think so." He replied.

"Really? You haven't?" She asked.

"No. Why?" He asked.

"…" She remained silent. "No…It can't be…" She thought.

Ryoga watched her.

"Why?" He asked again.

"Well…T…They said my parents last name was Hibiki…But…" She said.

"…What?"

"…" She remained silent.

"You mean you think that my parents are…?" He began.

She shook her head.

"I could be wrong." She said looking down.

"…" Ryoga said nothing.

"…I'm sorry. I'll go." She said.

"No. Don't. I'll mail my parnets and find out ok?" He said.

"…Alright…" She replied.


End file.
